


The New Pupil

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Bounty Hunter Azula [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piandao receives another petition from a wannabe student. Prequel to "You Don't Stop Running Until You're Dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Pupil

She bangs the knockers against the gate doors and stands back with arms crossed.

Eventually the gate opens a crack and a portly, balding man sticks his head out. “Yes?”

“I'm here to see Piandao.”

“The master no longer gives lessons.”

“He will to me.”

The fat man sniffs and shuts the door. She watches him climb up the hill and disappear into the aging manor. Seconds later he comes back down.

“The master says no.” The gate slams shut.

Azula sits down and waits. 

 

The next day, the fat man appears again. “The master asks that you leave. Your presence is unwelcome.”

“Not until he trains me.”

“We shall inform the authorities.”

“Go ahead,” she smirks, knowing they won't.

Another night and day pass.

 

This time the gate is opened by a gaunt man with a goatee. He looks her up and down. She coolly returns his gaze.

“You're too old,” Piandao announces, pulling the door closed. 

That night his butler appears with a bowl of rice. She eats it down to the last grain.

 

“Why should I train you?” 

“You trained my brother.”

“Your brother had a special destiny.”

Azula scoffs. “What my brother had was our uncle's recommendation.”

“You still haven't answered my question. Why should I train you?”

“Everyone knows I can bend. I need a skill set no one will know I possess.”

Piandao frowns. Again the gate shuts in her face. 

That night meat and vegetables are included with the rice. After eating, Azula walks down to where a waterfall pours into a narrow canyon. The sunset paints it the color of blood. From the manor behind her there's the sound of metal crashing on metal. 

Azula perches on the edge and looks down at the tumbling water. She imagines her body bent and broken on the rocks below. 

Then she heads back. 

 

The butler emerges from the manor with several swords strapped to his back, ignoring her as he heads down the road. When he returns from the village a few hours later, they are all gone. As he opens the gate, he says, “Are you coming?”

Azula jumps to her feet and follows him up to the manor. 

Inside Piandao sits at a low table, carefully inking characters onto a scroll. She watches in silence.

“Azula,” he intones, “daughter of Ozai and Ursa, sister of Fire Lord Zuko. Former mental patient who took years to regain her sanity, former princess who traded her title and her claim on the throne for her freedom. Tell me, why should I train you?”

She doesn't answer.

“Your brother had a destiny. His friend the Water Tribe man had honesty and a unique perspective. All my students have something that makes them worthy. What do you have?”

“I have nothing,” she says simply.

Piandao sets down the brush. “Good. Then maybe you can be taught.” He stands up. “Go get changed. Your training begins today.”


End file.
